As time goes by
by meeh2
Summary: High school blues...must i say more? iono if im going to add romance


The shrill high pitched scream from the coach's whistle could be heard from a mile away. The raven haired beauty gently touched the window pane of the icy glass window and stared at the empty streets. She turned to glance at the clock. The constant beat of the plain school clock echoed through the cream colored classroom. Placing her satchel on her desk, she realized that her friends were probably busy with soccer practice, cheerleading, or drama club.  
  
It was another day to be spent watching the high school couples waltz around her. Being the third wheel, she learned though the years to disguise her emotions behind a mask of calm, polite demeanor. She busied herself with her music, schoolwork and community service.  
  
Mentally sighing to herself, she exited the classroom and went toward the direction of the soccer field with a book. The crisp morning air filled her lungs as she stepped out of the school. Feeling the warm breeze mingle with her thick hair and cream skin, she smiled and followed the familiar concrete path. She could barely hear the deep male voices that came from the large green field. The frames of the boys could now be seen from her view. She sat on the cold ugly puce benches and put her book down beside her.  
  
She caught sight of her two friends and waved at them. Syaoran Li spotted his best friend and acknowledged her presence with a nod as he turned to his water bottle to drink. He had sensed her distinct, calm aura.  
  
He had grown to be as tall as Touya along with his handsome features. He was a regular heartthrob soccer player with a pretty girlfriend-Sakura. His strong and agile body had been perfect for soccer and helped in his already booming popularity. His messy chestnut hair still covered most of his judging auburn eyes and he still retained his shy and cold manner.  
  
Takashi Yamazaki waved at Tomoyo with his long tan arms. He still was as energetic and imaginative as he was when he was in elementary school. He had surpassed Li in height and grown to enjoy sports-also being a natural in soccer. He had gained a tan from his long difficult practices during the hot summers under the blazing sun. He was still Yamazaki with his tall tales. But there would always be Chiharu to keep him from finishing any story.  
  
Tomoyo sat unaware of the growing attention she was receiving from the soccer team. She thought about her sadness. How she hated always being the third wheel. How she felt so alone. How she would come home to an empty house. How she felt so unloved.  
  
Yamazaki and Li winced at the group of sweaty boys gather to adore their friend, who seemed dazed at the moment. One boy, an upperclassmen, started, "Daidouji looks like an angel."  
  
Another added, "And she is smart, rich and has the sweetest voice."  
  
The captain of the team commented, "She's the most wanted girl in Tomoeda."  
  
Li noted how out of character Tomoyo had been acting. She had been dazing out a lot during school and no longer bothered to bring her camera around to tape them. Yamazaki winced as the growing fan club grew to the size of the whole soccer team. But Tomoyo seemed lost in her thoughts, still not noticing her growing attention.  
  
Yamazaki commented, "Daidouji has been acting a bit odd lately." Tomoyo suddenly looked up, blushing, at the large crowd staring at her. She let out a weak smile and quickly walked off toward the gym.  
  
Li agreed, "She hasn't taped us in a while nor has she tried to set Sakura and me up in a while." Li sighed, knowing that he had to confront his best friend before Sakura would start to notice things. Although Sakura was quite dense at times, she would eventually notice.  
  
The soccer coach was struggling to reach his team's attention to get back to practice. Finding nobody listening to his yells, he angrily threw down his clipboard and yelled, "That's it. Everybody do 10 laps around the field for your raging hormones." The guys groaned but complied before the coach could become angrier.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door to the gym, still blushing at the attention from the soccer team. The cheerleading squad was stretching while gossiping. She waved at Chiharu, Sakura and Rika, who cheerfully waved back.  
  
Chiharu still retained her rosy pink hair but no longer placed them in the two bouncy pigtails she used to wear. Her hair now was set half up in an elaborate bun and half down loose with strands curled at the ends. She had gained a bit of a tan from playing baseball with Yamazaki during the last year. But her relationship with him had gotten serious through the years.  
  
Rika had dyed her hair a dark burgundy and kept it short, making her look mature. She also kept her clothing slightly professional although very stylish. She also had a boyfriend-Terada. They had been going steady for a while although their relationship had been kept a secret.  
  
Sakura looked more like her mother every day. Her bouncy auburn hair had darkened over the years along with lengthened. She had a slightly tan color from training with the Li elders to be fit for her job as the Sakura Card Master. Her training had brought her closer to her boyfriend along with the Li clan and she managed to increase her powers.  
  
Tomoyo sought Naoko, who was sitting on the bleachers with her script for the next school play. Naoko had changed the most. She no longer retained those large glasses that hid her eyes. She had allowed her hair to be layered and longer. She also gained an attractive figure and an amazing sense of style. She had often worked with Tomoyo to help her design the amazing costumes for school plays. She was now a popular, beautiful drama queen with her acting career being a success. She had the main part in most of the plays and a boyfriend in Tokyo. She started at Tomoyo with a smile, "You haven't been to the recent get together." Despite her physical change, Naoko was still very observant and shy.  
  
Tomoyo answered, "I have been practicing extra hard for a solo I'm doing for my mother's client's party." It wasn't a lie. Her mother had been getting her to practice extra hard for a show to her highest client's family. She smiled as Chiharu, Sakura and Rika came because practice just ended.  
  
Sakura beamed, "Tomoyo, you have to come to my house on Friday. We're all going to have a picnic. Except for Naoko and Rika because they are going to Tokyo to see their boyfriends. But it will be fun. I know you don't have voice lessons on Friday."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "No lessons on Friday. I can come." The group squealed with delight and they started toward their class.  
  
Chiharu added, "It's too bad that we only have art and lunch together. It was fun when we could all sit together." She sighed, remembering the memories.  
  
Naoko commented, "I love having English first class. It's so relaxing."  
  
Tomoyo gasped, remembering, "I forgot my book on the bleachers near the soccer field. I have to go. I'll see you at lunch." Before the others could react, Tomoyo was out of the gym and making her way to the bleachers. The soccer team had already dismissed and was probably on their way to class.  
  
Tomoyo took off her uniform sweatshirt, letting the wind tickle her now bare arms. She inhaled slowly and folded her sweatshirt into a neat bundle while walking.  
  
Noticing an unfamiliar boy with her book, she approached him carefully. He was certainly attractive with his dark gray hair-a color that enamored her. He wore the uniform standard for boys in her school, but it looked uncomfortable on him. His jacket was forgotten beside him as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration of the words in the book. Forcefully turning the page, he closed his eyes for a moment as if to reflect then opened them. Tomoyo, unsure on how she should approach, slowed down her pace as she neared the benches.  
  
The boy failed to acknowledge her presence and continued to read. Tomoyo, stared at him, a bit annoyed and was about to clear her throat to get his attention when he shut the book. He looked in the cover and dully commented, "It's rude to stare." He was even more attractive up close but a bit cold.  
  
A tint of red appeared on Tomoyo's cream cheek and she apologized, "I'm sorry.it's just, tha." He gazed lazily up at her and for a moment Tomoyo swore she saw he was disappointed. She decided she was hallucinating.  
  
He cut her off and continued, "Daidouji, Tomoyo." He paused and Tomoyo nodded before he stood up. He finished, "I want to finish this book."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and replied, "I'm sure that the library has a copy of it." She had to admit that she was a bit anxious to leave. Although the boy was surely attractive, his attitude started to irk her.  
  
She shivered as he responded, "I wasn't asking for your permission."  
  
Tomoyo felt a bit impatient and lied, "I need it for my first class."  
  
He smiled, "No, you don't." Tomoyo blushed, hating that he was right, also hating how he was looking at her. She confessed that he had a warm smile but it made her even more annoyed. He finished, "I'm in your first class, Moyo."  
  
A nickname.  
  
Tomoyo's blush deepened and she felt like running away. She couldn't remember him being in her literature class. His smile widened and he gave her the book before starting to walk off. Tomoyo held the book, surprised and confused. He looked back at her and called, shrugging his shoulders: "I lied, Moyo." That nickname sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out why.  
  
She stared at his retreating form and walked slowly, trying to comprehend her situation. Her face held a puzzled expression and she looked down at her book, in thought. 


End file.
